Panne de courant
by Aaiko
Summary: OS the GazettE - Quand Uruha est terrifié par le noir & QU'UNE panne de courant survient ... Heureusement que Reita est là ! -OS pourri à mon goût :D-


**Titre : Panne de courant**

**Auteur :** Aaiko S.

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Lemon, romance ..

**Pairing : **UruhaxReita

**Disclaimer :** Merci Dieu d'avoir créer des personnes pareilles 8D ... Qui malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas u.u'

**Note :** LAURA PUTAIN DE MERDE POSTES TES TRUCS XD ... Sinan je t'aime :) OS commencé à 2h40 du matin .. Wooouw ! 8D Bonne lecture !

**Panne de courant**

**C**e soir là, alors qu'ils étaient en week-end bien mérité, nos cinq membres de Gazette -faut-il encore les présenter ?- ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais alors, pas du tout. Depuis environ une bonne heure, ils étaient là, dans le salon de l'appartement de Reita, cherchant une idée pour la soirée. Ruki était affalé sur la canapé, Aoi à moitié sur lui; Kai était dans le fauteuil une place; tandis que Reita et Uruha étaient ... Assis par terre. Pauvres d'eux. Aucunement fatigués, ils ne voulaient pas aller se coucher. Mais c'est alors que l'idée du siècle germa dans l'esprit du batteur, après réflexion intense :

« - Hé, et si on allait au cinoche ?

- Oh ouiiiiiii ! S'exclama Aoi se redressant en tapant dans ses mains, je sais ce qu'on va aller voir !

- Si tu parles encore de ton film avec les gens qui s'entretuent comme des malades en s'arrachant les membres et qui se bouffent ensuite, alors je préfère ne pas y aller, se plaint Reita.

- T'façon, t'aimes rien (1), alors na, répliqua le guitariste, outré des propos de son ami.

- Si, j'aime les films d'horreur, mais pas les trucs débiles dans ce genre là ! »

Et tout le monde soupira. Mais la petite lumière fit « tilt » encore une fois dans la tête de Kai.

« - Hé ben on a qu'à aller voir deux films !

- Ouais, comme ça on ira voir MON film, et après celui que vous voulez ! S'enchanta le brun.

- Moi je vote pour, je préfère sortir plutôt que de moisir ici, répondit Ruki en s'étirant.

- Moi je reste ...

- Mais tu vas pas rester tout seul Reita ! S'indigna Aoi.

- Ben nan, Uruha reste avec moi !

- Si tu le dis ... »

Et bien obligé, Uruha ne protesta même pas. Mais quand même; il aurait bien voulu aller au cinéma ... Toutefois il n'osa pas contredire, la poigne de Reita autour de ses épaules l'en dissuada. Il soupira de désespoir lorsque ses trois amis leur lancèrent un « bonne soirée ! » avant de passer la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers le bandé, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« - Et maintenant, MONSIEUR Reita, on fait quoi ?

- ... Boudes pas 'Ruwa ! On va bien trouver ...

- Mouais ... En attendant, ça me plaisait bien l'idée du cinéma !

- Mais t'allais pas laisser le pauvre petit garçon que je suis tout seul ici ? Répliqua Reita avec de grands yeux mouillés.

- T'as vingt-huit ans, bouffon. Alors on fait quoi ?

- ... On regarde un film d'horreur ?

- D'accord, mais pas dans le noir, et à condition que j'ai quelque chose à serrer si j'ai peur.

- Euuh ...

- C'est pas grave, je prendrais ton bras.

- Maman ... »

__Pendant que Reita fouillait dans les DVD pour trouver LE film qui les feraient bien flipper leur maman -si ce n'est leur grand-mère-, Uruha s'occupa d'aller chercher de quoi manger.

_Manger, vital, manger. BOUFFE !_

Très ... Hm, bref.

Lorsqu'il revint les bras chargés de paquets de bonbons, gâteaux et boissons en tous genres, Reita était déjà debout avec le DVD dans les mains. Le guitariste posa sa charge sur la table en verre, et pris la jaquette en main. Pas très rassurante, la photo. Une femme en train de crier, pleine de sang, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, sur un décor teinté de tâches rougeâtres et marrons.

« - « Le silence des morts » ? Où t'as eu ça ?

- Haha ... Secret défense ! »

Uruha soupira une nouvelle fois. Génial, il allait entendre pendant à peu près une heure et demie des cris, voir des scènes remplies de sang, qui plus est dans le noir la plupart du temps ... Tout à fait rassurant comme programme.

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé au cinéma ? Hein ? Sauvez-moi ! ... Quoique, si Aoi voulait aller voir son fameux film gore ... J'crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'aller me coucher en fait ..._

Il s'affala dans le canapé face à la télévision, tendant le DVD à Reita, qui s'empressa d'aller insérer le disque dans le lecteur.

« - On baisse les lumières pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ?

- NAN ! PAS DANS LE NOIR !

- J'ai pas dit dans le noir ... Mwahahahah t'as peur du noir ?

- Ta gueule et baisse tes putains de lumières ... Mais si tu nous mets dans le noir je t'étripe.

- T'es pas drôle ... »

Le bassiste baissa donc la luminosité de la pièce, ne laissant qu'une petite lampe allumée. Il se jeta ensuite sur les paquets de gâteaux, bonbons et chips. Il mit en marche le film, et se cala correctement dans le dossier du canapé. Mais dès que le film commença, montrant à peine une chambre avec un lit blanc maculé de tâches rouges -rien que ça-, il sentit Uruha venir se blottir contre lui, alors que ce dernier engloutissait par dizaine des bonbons aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Le guitariste sursauta si fort la première fois qu'il vit une femme hurler, qu'il faillit en donner un coup à Reita. Le bandé, ne voulant pas non plus avoir à appeler les ambulances pour crise cardiaque -et surtout parce qu'il en avait très envie-, passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, aucunement touché par ces scènes qui le faisait presque rire plus qu'autre chose. Et le film se passa ainsi, ponctué par les sursauts phénoménaux d'Uruha, cachant parfois sa tête dans le cou de Reita, rassuré par son étreinte. Mais, un peu plus tard dans le film, il se passa quelque chose, du moins ... Effrayant.

En effet, à un moment, il y eût une scène qui faisait encore frémir Uruha quelques instants après. Une coupure de courant coupa l'héroïne dans son mouvement, bientôt attaquée par le tueur en série recherché, armé d'un énorme couteau, près à la torturer dans d'atroces souffrances pour la massacrer ensuite. Ne voyant rien, elle avait donc de minces chances de s'en sortir vivante. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est une héroïne, alors elle a réussit à rester en vie. Mais voilà. Quelques minutes après cette partie qu'Uruha se promit pour lui-même de ne plus jamais revoir, la télévision se coupa d'un seul coup, montrant un écran noir, et la petite lampe s'éteignit, laissant retentir dans toute la pièce le tout petit bruit caractéristique : « viiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu », de la fameuse coupure de courant (2). Dans le noir, Uruha écarquilla les yeux, commençant à paniquer.

« - Oh putain ... C'est pas vrai !

- Reita ... Reita putain, j'ai peur !

- T'inquiètes, ça va aller, je vais aller chercher les lampes de poche, toi tu restes là, compris ? »

Reita se leva donc, éclairé par la lumière de son portable. Uruha alluma le sien également, suivant la silhouette de Reita qui se fondit dans l'obscurité. Il resta dans le silence complet, jusqu'à ce que Reita ne proteste un « Putain de saleté de truc de merde ! », ayant shooté dans quelque chose qui lui avait explosé le pied. On ne saura jamais quoi ... Uruha ne garda pas éternellement son calme, affolé par tout ce noir qui l'entourait.

« - Reita ! Reita, grouilles-toi j'ai peur ! REITA !

- Wow, c'est bon, gueules pas comme ça, je suis là ! »

Le bassiste revint armé de trois lampes de poche et de piles. Il en posa deux sur la table en verre en face d'eux, une autre dans sa main, et s'assied aux côtés d'Uruha.

« - Et merde, comment on va faire ... Va falloir attendre les trois autres ... Uruha, ça va pas ?

- Mais non, ça va pas ! J'ai peur dans le noir abruti !

- ... Allez va, ça va aller. Je suis là d'accord ?

- Oui mais ça se trouve on est pas tous seuls ici et ...

- Nan mais oh, t'es fou ou quoi ? C'était qu'un film, c'est fictif ! Compris ? »

Voyant bien que son ami n'était pas du tout rassuré, Reita entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos affectueusement pour apaiser ses tremblements. Le guitariste ne se fit pas prier, et serra le bandé contre lui. Autant dire que cette proximité ne laissait pas vraiment indifférent le pauvre Reita, qui luttait pour ne pas sauter sur Uruha.

« - Bon ... Et maintenant ? Demanda le châtain se détendant un petit peu. »

_Uruha, noir ... Uruha, noir ... Nan, pas de pensées mal placées ! Méchant Reita !_

Et boum. Ce boulet ne s'était pas raté.

« - Ben Reita, pourquoi tu te fous une baffe ?

- Ha, merde, je voulais me la mettre mentalement ... Aïe-euh ... geint-il en se frottant la joue. »

Boulet powaaaaaaaaa ...

Une lampe tomba et roula sous la table, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter le châtain. Reita descendit du canapé pour la remettre en place.

Soudain, Uruha descendit à son tour, et se resserra si fort contre le bassiste, qu'il en avait du mal à respirer correctement.

« - Reita, t'as entendu !?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Je sais pas j'ai entendu quelque chose ...

- Uruha, t'es parano ...

- Non, mais je te jure ! J'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose !

- Mais c'est bon ! J'te dit que t'es parano !

- Mais c'est vrai je mens pas ! J'ai peur putain ! On va mourir, on est dans le noir, on ...

- Mais ta gueule ! »

Ne supportant plus les cris affolés d'Uruha, Reita se rapprocha brusquement de lui pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, se reculant bien vite en rougissant.

« - Euuh ... Oups ... Désolé ...

- C'est ... C'est pas grave ... Pardon, je panique dans le noir ... »

Et ils se mirent à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« - Bon, en attendant je flippe toujours, parce que je suis SÛR d'avoir entendu quelque chose ... On fait quoi ? »

Reita se crispa un peu : il lui demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire ? ... Et bien deux solutions se dessinait dans l'esprit du bassiste, -qui selon lui étaient les seules. Soit il réconfortait son ami terrorisé par le noir en douceur, soit il optait pour l'option « je-le-prends-sauvagement-et-je-lui-explose-les-cordes-vocales-sur-le-sol-là-maintenant-tout-de-suite » ... La solution était vite vue pour lui !

Alors avec un petit sourire pervers, Reita allongea doucement Uruha sur le sol, à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

« - Euh ... Tu fais quoi ?

- Je sais pas ... Laisses-toi faire, c'est tout ... »

Puis tendrement, Reita se pencha pour capturer les lèvres du guitariste. Ce dernier entoura timidement sa nuque, ne voyant aucune opposition à cette proposition, lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour que leurs langues se mêlent dans un baiser fougueux. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la pièce, si ce n'est celui de leurs bouches qui ne se quittaient plus. Uruha ne résista pas non plus quand les mains de Reita commencèrent à parcourir son corps, sans jamais cesser leur embrassade. Les grandes mains du bassiste arrivèrent à la chemise du châtain, et lentement, ses doigts défirent les boutons un par un, avant d'écarter les deux pans du tissu. Sa bouche dériva et alla attaquer le cou qu'elle avait à portée. Il caressait toujours le torse d'Uruha, s'arrêtant aux hanches pour remonter vers ses épaules.

« - Hm ... Reita, tu compte faire quoi ?

- Ben tu vois là, j'ai des pensées pas très catholiques qui me viennent à l'esprit, et donc comme j'ai très envie de toi en ce moment même, je vais purement et simplement te faire l'amour ... chuchota ce dernier contre l'oreille d'Uruha. »

Il se dépêcha donc de refaire balader sa langue sur le cou offert du guitariste, craignant un refus de sa part. Mais au contraire, celui-ci soupira un peu plus fort sous les caresses buccales et tendres sur son corps, pas peu fier de faire autant d'effet au bandé, et tendit même le cou pour qu'il puisse mieux explorer sa peau douce. Il fourra ses mains dans les cheveux de son bientôt amant, l'invitant silencieusement à descendre un peu. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire, voyant bien où le châtain voulait en venir. Il s'amusa à torturer les deux points de chairs durcis par le plaisir et dressés sur son torse, les mordant, les suçotant comme pour se faire pardonner ensuite, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir son partenaire. Il remonta ensuite vers ses lèvres pour les sceller avec les siennes tendrement. Uruha profita de cet échange pour agripper les hanches de Reita, et le fit basculer en-dessous de lui, sans jamais que leurs langues ne se séparent. Et le châtain commença à donner des coups de reins qui eurent pour effet de chauffer d'avantage le blond, le faisant soupirer plus fort. Reita mordit la lèvre inférieur de l'autre, et releva la tête pour qu'il descende sur sa mâchoire et son cou.

« - Ruwa ... C'était pas moi qui était censé te faire oublier ta peur ?

- On à jamais décidé ça ... Et puis pour l'instant c'est moi qui suis au-dessus, alors laisses-toi faire toi aussi ... »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement chaude, tellement envoûtante, que Reita n'osa même pas protester, ne faisant que se mordre la lèvre inférieur d'excitation, content que, finalement, il prenne des initiatives. C'était maintenant au tour d'Uruha d'ôter le tee-shirt de son amant, admirant, avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, le corps découvert de celui-ci avec envie. Il traça de la clavicule jusqu'au nombril, un sillon humide avec sa langue, suivant une ligne invisible. Il s'attarda un peu sur le nombril, puis pour jouer avec la frustration du bandé, il déboutonna le jean, et abaissa lentement la braguette. Sa langue recommença son parcours, partant du nombril, pour s'arrêter à l'élastique du boxer. Reita lui donna un coup de bassin, lui signifiant qu'il devait continuer, aller plus vite. Mais Uruha remonta pour qu'ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois. Chacun mué par leur instinct, ils bougèrent presque automatiquement leurs hanches, s'embrasant du désir qui les possédaient. Ils se sentirent plus durcir dans leurs sous-vêtements, le blond en gémit de frustration dans leur baiser, et Uruha sembla sourire. Son amant demandait, suppliait silencieusement que cette agréable torture prenne fin. Il souleva donc un peu son bassin, permettant à sa main de se faufiler entre leurs deux corps chauds. Il la plongea dans le jean de Reita, et effectua quelques pressions sur le membre de celui-ci, qui soupira de soulagement et de plaisir. Puis il se débarrassa de ce pantalon devenu encombrant, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent sous le boxer pour venir caresser la virilité et un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres tentatrices du bassiste lorsqu'il sentit ces doigts le toucher à même sa peau. Des vagues de chaleur le traversait, et il mit un temps avant de se rendre compte que la langue humide de son partenaire glissait encore une fois le long de son cou, son torse, pour revenir là où il s'était arrêté. Il frotta ensuite son nez sur le tissu du boxer, puis attrapa l'élastique avec les dents, effleurant au passage le membre gonflé. Reita grognait d'impatience. Il fourra ses mains dans les cheveux couleur caramel, les caressant doucement. Uruha -après s'être débarrassé du sous-vêtement-, remonta en prenant soin de lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de son compagnon, très lentement, le faisant languir encore un peu. Plus il se rapprochait du sexe tendu du blond, plus celui-ci frémissait. Puis enfin, le guitariste arriva à destination, et pris en bouche la verge droite comme un « i » qu'il avait sous les yeux. Reita ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Le châtain entama directement des va-et-viens rapides, enroulant et déroulant sa langue. Le grand bassiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir plus fort lorsque la bouche qui l'entourait resserrait sa prise à la base de sa virilité, et quand parfois ses dents le râpait.

« - Putain ... Ruwaaa ! »

Alors que les dents d'Uruha le chatouillaient encore et que sa langue le parcourais une dernière fois, Reita appuya sur sa tête et se libéra dans sa bouche en poussant un cri rauque. Après avoir avalé et léché le liquide amer, Uruha remonta vers le visage de son amant. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la vue qui lui était offerte : les yeux clos, le bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer des soupirs en reprenant sa respiration, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux collant à son front ruisselant de sueur, son bandeau à moitié défait ... C'était simplement magnifique, trop beau à regarder. Et c'était lui qui était la cause de tout ça. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, et défit complètement ce qui cachait le nez du bassiste. Bassiste qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'Uruha revint à hauteur de son visage, le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur gourmande. Il attrapa ses lèvres envieuses, pour un baiser en surface (3) simplement, avant de descendre ses mains pour faire glisser la chemise d'Uruha le long de ses bras, et de lui ôter son pantalon où le pauvre se sentait à l'étroit. Après que son boxer ait rejoins les autres vêtements éparpillés on ne sait où dans la pièce, Uruha fourra sa tête dans le cou de Reita, et amorça une nouvelle série de coups de bassin, faisant rencontrer leurs deux sexes. N'en pouvant plus de se sentir aussi dur, et de reconnaître un petit sourire éclore sur les lèvres d'Uruha collées à son cou, l'embrassant doucement, Reita atteignit son oreille et en lécha le lobe, avant de chuchoter :

« - J'espère pour toi que tu t'es déjà fait prendre Ruwa ...

- Mmh, oui ... Pourquoi « j'espère pour toi » ?

- Parce que tu vas tellement gueuler que demain tu seras aphone ... »

Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, il attrapa les hanches d'Uruha, et le fit s'empaler d'un seul coup, entrant complètement en lui. Un long hurlement lui vrilla les tympans, se perdant dans les aiguës. Il sourit satisfait, et avant même que son châtain ne termine de pousser son cri, il entama un mouvement d'avant en arrière quelque peu violent, mais néanmoins tendre, cherchez l'erreur ... Il sentit la prise d'Uruha se resserrer au niveau de ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, celui-ci ne se retenant aucunement de gémir fortement. Mais la position pour Reita n'était pas des plus confortable, aussi il préféra sortir complètement d'Uruha, afin de le retourner et de le plaquer contre le sol. Le châtain eut à peine le temps de sentir que la chaleur le quittait et qu'il était collé à terre, que la bouche du bassiste s'écrasa contre la sienne, ce dernier le re-pénétrant aussitôt. A contre coeur, Uruha dû détourner ses lèvres de celles de son amant pour laisser échapper un cri qu'il ne put retenir. Reita le pilonnait avec une telle force, et une telle sensualité se dégageait de ses gestes, que le pauvre guitariste avait bien du mal à cacher son trop plein de plaisir. Son corps fondait tout autour du membre du blond, son visage était trempé de sueur ainsi que ses bras, son torse et son dos qui collait presque avec la moquette en dessous. Il sentait Reita aller et venir en lui, se frotter contre sa peau, s'insinuer en lui ... De quoi le rendre fou.

De même pour son amant, qui n'en pouvait plus. Sentir les muscles du châtain se resserrer contre son sexe le rendait ivre, et plus il le pénétrait, plus il souhaitait en avoir plus, toujours plus ... C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé, tellement bon ... Un cri plus aiguë que les autres le sortit de ses pensées : il venait de frapper de plein fouet une partie particulièrement sensible chez Uruha. Il sourit, satisfait d'entendre à quel point ce qu'il lui faisait « subir » était bon. Le conduire droit jusqu'à l'extase, atteindre le point de non-retour ... Rien qu'à cette pensée, ces coups de reins se firent plus brutaux, augmentant toujours d'un cran le plaisir, si cela était encore possible.

« - Rei ... Reita ... Hnnnm ... appela Uruha essayant de capter le regard perdu dans le plaisir de Reita. »

L'interpellé tourna les yeux vers son amant, qui lui pris une de ses mains plaquées au sol près de sa tête. Il la dirigea vers sa virilité tendue, l'incitant à le caresser pour intensifier les vagues de plaisir qui le traversait. Ce que fit Reita immédiatement. Il ralentit ses coups de butoirs pour adopter un rythme régulier, que sa main sur la verge du châtain suivi en même temps. Il en profita pour contempler le visage de son amant : perdu dans le plaisir qu'on lui offrait, il fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre sous les vagues de chaleur qui traversaient son corps. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, emmêlés aussi sûrement. Reita décida d'augmenter la cadence, et observa la réaction d'Uruha. L'effet qu'il avait voulu produire se matérialisa sur son visage, qui se crispa d'avantage, pendant que sa tête bascula en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur des gémissements.

" - Haa ... Hm, Reita ! "

Le blond sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches : qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette façon de prononcer son nom ... Il acceléra encore et encore, et le pauvre Uruha chercha quelque chose pour s'aggriper, ne trouvant qu'un coussin à sa portée, son autre main posée sur le bras de Reita, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

" - Ha ... Ha, Reita je ... Je ... "

Le guitariste se libéra avant même de terminer sa phrase, éclaboussant le ventre et griffant au passage l'avant bras de son amant, qui ne cessait pas ses assauts. Ce dernier mit un temps avant de se libérer, au moins quelques longues secondes après le châtain. Il appuya tout d'abord ses mains sur le sol, de chaque côté de la tête d'Uruha, essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, puis s'écroula sur lui. C'est en caressant doucement ses mains et ses bras, qu'il se rendit compte que celui en-dessous de lui tremblait. Son torse se soulevait et redescendait de moins en moins rapidement, toujours les yeux fermés. Alors Reita pris l'initiative de l'aider à se relever, pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux se coucher dans le lit du bassiste. A peine celui-ci avait-il recouvert leurs deux corps de la couette, que celui d'Uruha vint se blottir contre le sien, lui volant un baiser pour enfin fermer les yeux, un sourire rêveur ancré sur ses lèvres. Reita le serra dans ses bras, avant que tout deux ne rejoignent ceux de Morphée ...

Le lendemain matin, Reita ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les membresencore tout engourdis. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de le tourner sur le côté, pour trouver la place vide. Il soupira, se frotta les yeux, et se força à se lever.

Après avoir enfilé un boxer, il trouva Uruha affairé devant sa cafetière. Le blond s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, et se permit d'observer son amant en silence. Comme lui, il ne portait qu'un simple boxer, qu'il lui avait sûrement piqué ; ses cheveux couleur caramel coiffés à la va vite, histoire de ressembler à quelque chose, tombaient sur ses épaules minces. Reita sourit, et s'avança discrètement vers le guitariste. Il colla son torse à son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

" - Bien dormi ? demanda gentiment le bandé sans bandeau pour le moment, tout en le câlinant.

- Oui, bien dormi. Et toi ?

- Parfaitement. Dis-moi, tu n'auras pas un peu la voix qui se barre en sucette ?

- C'est pas drôle, j'ai trop mal à la gorge ! se plaint le pauvre guitariste en se retournant.

- Oh, je vais te plaindre ... "

Reita prit délicatement les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes, qui entoura possessivement son cou de ses bras.

" - Reita, le café est prêt ...

- A table, j'ai la dalle ! "

Le bassiste se précipita sur une chaise, sous le regard amusé de son compagnon, qui apporta sur la table deux tasses.

" - 'Ruwa, c'est moi ou tu marches comme un pinguouin ?

- ... Ta gueule !

- Ah putain, j'suis trop fort ! répondit Reita, gonflant le torse en signe de victoire.

- Moui c'est ça, en attendant va te laver un peu !

- Oui maman ... "

Reita se prit une tape sur l'épaule en signe d'indignation du guitariste, puis se leva avant de quémander un nouveau baiser, qu'Uruha lui accorda avec plaisir. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, enfin, sans compter que le châtain le rappela :

" - Reita ..? "

Il se stoppa, et se retourna vers Uruha.

" - Oui ? demanda t-il.

- Dis-moi ... Ce n'était pas que pour une nuit ? "

Cette question l'étonna. Mais devant la mine inquiète et soucieuse de son amant, il s'empressa de répondre en souriant :

" - Bien sûr que non, ne t'en fais pas.

- Reita ? appela une nouvelle fois Uruha.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime ...

- Moi aussi ... "

* * *

**Arrêtez, je me suis fais peur toute seule n'empêche .. ToT**

**Je suis bien contente d'avoir fait cet OS, même s'il est complètement pourri m'enfin .. ^^" J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à le lire quand même :$**

**(1) On dirait moi XDD**

**(2) Ben chez moi ca fait ce bruit là quand ca coupe alors .. WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IL EST 21H56 =OOOOOOO .. Hn, désolée ^^' **

**(3) Ils font de la plongéééééééééee sous-marine .. D'accord, cté pas drôle --'**

**Kisu, Aaiko S. **


End file.
